1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and particularly relates to a memory device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of science and technology, the demands to the storage capability also increases as the electronic products continue to improve. To improve the storage capability, memory devices become smaller in size and have a greater integrality. Thus, the industries now more and more attentively focus on three-dimensional memory devices.
However, as the integrality of three-dimensional memory devices continues to increase, the defects in the fabricating process of vertical gates occur more and more commonly due to a high aspect ratio and stacking of composite films. The defects include bit line channel bending, word line bridging, etc. Therefore, how to develop a memory device having a high integrality and a method for fabricating the same to avoid bit line channel bending and word line bridging has now become an important issue to be touched upon.